


Alec's surprise

by katychan666



Series: 5 Times Magnus Disliked Technology + 1 Time That He Didn't [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec prepares a surprise for Magnus. Magnus realises that technology isn't always as evil as he thought.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 5 Times Magnus Disliked Technology + 1 Time That He Didn't [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905793
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Alec's surprise

“Alexander, what kind of a surprise is it?” asked Magnus, who loved getting surprises and presents from Alec. He didn’t know what the opportunity was though - it wasn’t his birthday, it wasn’t Alec’s birthday it also wasn’t their anniversary, so he didn’t know for what he was getting a surprise, but he wasn’t going to complain. He never got any kind of presents and surprises before Alec came along - it happened really rarely. Alec always made him feel so appreciated and he just hummed along as he was seated onto the couch and he arched his brow as there was a wide smile on Alec’s lips. 

“You’ll soon see,” said Alec happily and then chuckled when he saw the look of anticipation on Magnus’ face. The warlock could barely contain his excitement and he loved how giddy Magnus would get; it was beyond adorable and he just chuckled. He was also very excited about his little surprise that he made for Magnus. Yes, he was the one that made it and he hoped that Magnus was going to love it.

“Ah, I can’t wait,” said the warlock, his eyes shining and Alec’s smile grew. “What’s the occasion, darling?” asked Magnus curiously and Alec just shrugged.

“Hmm?” asked Alec innocently and he shrugged. “No special occasion, I just wanted to give you something for being such an amazing boyfriend and person,” said Alec, Magnus rolling his eyes because he found it kind of cheesy, but at the same time he loved it. Gifting someone something just because. He was often on that boat and he was happy that he was on the receiving end, his heart happily hammering against his ribcage.

Magnus was in an amazing mood and he was just happily waiting, sitting down on the couch. Alexander always picked out the most sentimental presents, that they had a lot of meaning behind it no matter how simple they were. They had a sentimental value and Magnus loved just how sentimental Alec could be. It was honestly… he put so much thought into the presents and it warmed up his heart every single time.

Alec was very proud of the present he had for Magnus this time. It was a little bit different from the others that he had gotten for Magnus so far, but he also thought that Magnus was really going to like it. Because it was special and he did put a lot of work into it, biting into his lip, Magnus looked around as his eyes were wandering around and searching for the present. He didn’t want to be too impatient, but at the same time, he was too excited and he bit his lip.

“Wait here, just a bit,” said Alec and then rubbed his palms together, quickly leaned over to the coffee table and opened up the laptop. Magnus narrowed his eyes and then looked at Alec, who was setting up the surprise. Meanwhile, Magnus was just trying to figure out what was happening. After turning on the computer, Alec slipped in the USB stick and then rubbed his palms together and chewed on his lip. Ah, he really hoped that Magnus was going to like the surprise even though he wasn’t going to be able to technically touch it. It was something that-

“It’s a laptop?” asked Magnus, but it wasn’t a new one, it was Alec’s and he just chewed on his lip. Alexander knew his opinion on technology and he was just trying to figure out what Alec was up to, taking a deep breath in and he then rubbed the back of his neck. “Are you giving me your laptop? Aw, Alexander, that’s very-”

“No, no, it’s something else,” said Alec happily. “I, um, I actually made something for you  _ using _ a computer and-and I wanna show it to you now,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened. Alexander made something for him. He didn’t buy it, but he made something for him, which made the value of the surprise even greater to the warlock and he looked over to Alec, who had everything set up, opening up the video file that was on the USB stick and he then nodded. “All set,” said Alec.

“You made something for me?” escaped past Magnus’ lips as if he couldn’t believe that and Alec just grinned all the way up to his ears when he nodded.

“Of course, I just hope you will like it,” said Alec and Magnus gave him a little nod. There was something that he wanted to tell him - he wanted to tell him that he was going to love it no matter what it was. He also wanted to tell him that he couldn’t believe that he made something for him, he wanted to tell him how much that meant to him, yet nothing of that left his mouth and he was just sitting there and waiting for the present to be… delivered to him? He had a lot on his mind.

“Of course I-”

“Ready?” asked the hunter.

“Yes,” said Magnus happily and made himself comfortable on the couch, feeling his heart fasten up a little bit as Alec pressed the play button and he thought that he was prepared for the surprise, but he wasn’t. At all. The first thing that he was able to hear was a lovely classical music, which he happened to love a lot, but after that, text started rolling on the screen and his eyes widened just a little bit because that wasn’t what he was expecting and he just placed a hand on top of his mouth.

_ Dear Magnus, _

_ I hope you are going to like the surprise I prepared for you. It’s not much, but I hope you know that I put my all love into this.  _

Magnus just nodded and he wanted to turn to Alexander to tell him something, but then there was suddenly a picture of the two of them on the screen and his eyes widened. In the picture, Magnus was happily smiling while Alec had his arm around him and there was a bright flush on his cheeks. That was taken soon after the two of them started dating and he giggled. Aw, Alexander was so adorable back then, so timid, yet so determined and he gulped, watching the next picture roll onto the screen.

On it, there were the two of them again, but this time Alec was kissing his cheek while Magnus was just smiling. He looked so happy there and Magnus giggled as he looked over to his boyfriend, who was looking at the video, feeling his heartbeat fastening and Magnus grinned again, looking back to the screen and his eyes widened when he saw that there was more text one there that Alec decided to include.

_ I bet you’re asking yourself why I decided to surprise you so suddenly? _

_ Well, that is easy. It’s because you deserve to be told just how amazing you are, you deserve the world, Magnus. And I just want to show you how much you mean to me. You’re truly the best. _

Magnus felt his heart warming up again and he was just feeling way too many feelings - he really didn’t know what to do with himself and so many feelings. What followed next were the many photos that the two of them took when they were travelling around the world - Tokyo, Paris, Madrid and so on. So many beautiful places that the two of them visited, Alec making sure that he included all of them in the video and Magnus was just smiling as he was reminiscing the good times that they had on their little trips, sighing happily and he looked at Alec, who was staring at him now, trying to see if he liked the surprise and now.

Magnus loved the surprise, it was amazing - maybe the technology wasn’t all that bad after all, puffing his cheeks and he chuckled when he saw the text coming up on the screen again.

_ I love you so much, _

_ Aku cinta kamu, Magnus. _

That caught Magnus off guard and he gasped softly, looking at Alec, who now ducked his head down and his cheeks were bright red. Was it maybe too much that he included Magnus’ native language in it? Probably not, but he still felt shy about it and he hoped that Magnus liked it. Magnus loved it, he got-

Magnus’ eyes widened because the rest of the video was just filled with photos of Magnus and he started laughing because he could just tell how much fun Alexander was having with making that video and he looked at him and leaned up, kissing his cheek and Alec’s flush deepened and he huffed under his breath.

“I can tell how much you liked this portion of the video,” commented Magnus and Alec grinned. “A bit too much fun, maybe,” said Magnus and Alec shrugged it off.

“Well,” said Alec as the video slowly came to an end. “I loved making all of it, how did you like it? I know it’s a bit different, but Simon showed me all of these editing programs and I just had to make something for you,” said Alec and hummed. “It’s not a traditional gift, I’m aware, but it’s-”

“Amazing, so special,” said Magnus and his cheeks heated up. “It was amazing, you almost made me cry,” he said. It wasn’t a lie.

“Really?!”

“You could be a director or something like that,” said Magnus and Alec just rolled his eyes. “What? I’m serious,” said Magnus as a smile tugged on his lips and Alec just quieted him down with a long kiss, Magnus kissing him back and he giggled.

It was a surprise that he loved a lot after all and he hummed as he was slowly kissing Alec back; maybe technology wasn’t so bad for certain things after all!


End file.
